


Before it´s too late

by OldBearSoul



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBearSoul/pseuds/OldBearSoul
Summary: Steve Rogers wants to ask something to Tony Stark, but maybe someone already got ahead of him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Before it´s too late

"Come on, I can do it."

I had been in front of the mirror in my room for about twenty minutes. I must clarify that I´ve never been a vain man, nor did I care about my physical appearance aesthetically. I was a super soldier, not a model. But in those twenty minutes I had only been worried about my hair looked perfect, and my shirt didn't have any wrinkles that made it look bad.

"You're a fool Steve, you'll never look as good as him."

I was so nervous that my hands were sweating as if a waterfall were born from them. I had to write what I planned to say in a note and learned it, because I knew that improvising would not be the best option, then to end up inconsistencies and apologize without needing. I decided to buy a new blue shirt, similar to the one that he liked to see me on, but that was already worn.

"Ok Steve, you are ready, you can do it."

The mirror reflected the depressing image of a nervous man, without bearing and despair; That was exactly how I felt. All I wanted was to ask Tony for a ... date. Rather, go out with me without any commitment if he preferred. I took a deep breath and decided to leave the room, at least everyone had to leave, that made it easier for me to be alone with Tony, I could never have asked for anything in front of the other avengers.

I thought I should go to his workshop in the first place, because maybe he was working on some of his armor, but being in the hallway I heard a noise coming from the kitchen, and I recognized that it was his laugh. I thought we were the only ones in the Avengers Tower, but if he laughed, there must be someone else. I didn't think he was laughing alone.

“And you just left?”

I heard that he was asking while he entering my field of vision.

"I had to use the bathroom window for go out."

I heard Tony laugh again, I was fascinated to hear the sound of his laugh. He was with Bucky, they both turned their backs on me. Bucky seemed to be concentrating on something that was on the kitchen countertop, and I watched as Tony leaned over to see over my friend.

"That was very stupid Barnes."

"Thank you for the compliment, Stark."

I was careful to don´t make any noise that betrayed my presence. I didn't want to interrupt them, Tony had been a little downcast the last few days, and even if I asked him, he only answered me with a small smile and an excuse that he had too much work, and only that. It wasn't fair that I broke a moment where I saw him so happy, even if it was with Bucky. I slowly backed up and decided to go up to the top floor of the tower, strangely I didn't feel strong enough to return to my room knowing that the two were there.

Tony had modified the roof, and I had to admit that it had been beautiful.

I loved to climb on it at night and contemplate the sky, and I loved more when I found that Tony was also up there, and we kept together making company each other for long hours.

He had also ordered a large construction to be built in the middle of the roof so that whoever climbed in the afternoon could hide from the sun and sit in one of the comfortable chairs. But one of the things I liked most was the beautiful plants that had been placed around the roof and that I knew, because I had spied on it a couple of times that Tony watered himself and took care whenever he could.

It was five minutes before it was eight o'clock at night, but this time I was not enjoying the night sky as much as I had done other times.

Push one of the small two-seater sofas out for a better view, I sat down and reclined it a bit.

"Stupid Rogers."

I felt pretty stupid for even thinking that I might have the chance to date Stark. He was too much and he wouldn't settle for so little. Putting the super soldier's serum aside, I had nothing to offer. I was null in terms of technology, I could hardly handle a cell phone that Tony had taught me to use, my sense of humor was “archaic” as the engineer always made fun of, as well as my way of dressing, my customs… everything me was archaic, obsolete.

"Bucky instead ..." I sighed.

He had a sense of humor very similar to Stark's, every time they talked them both ended up laughing. It was obvious that he looked much better than me, and that he knew how to dress even better. And although Tony would not be compared in terms of technology, he dominated technology much better than me.

“In addition, they get along very well, they are always talking, and sometimes they go out together”

Now I felt really stupid for not seeing that before, Bucky must have liked Tony, and Tony….

"Most probably, Tony likes Bucky."

That thought filled me with a strange feeling. What worried me the most was to get the courage to invite Tony out on a date, if he rejected me or not, it wasn't something I really wasn't thinking so much, my mind was so overwhelmed thinking how I could propose that I couldn't think of anything beyond of that.

I never really stopped to think about whether he already had someone else.

I felt frustrated, very frustrated. I rubbed my eyes hard trying to take those thoughts away.

“God Steve! You are a stupid”

"I agree with that, Captain."

I turn my head quickly towards the origin of the voice. Tony was standing a few steps behind me with a tray in his hands. He shifted his weight from side to side and smiled as only he could do.

"Stark ..." I could only babble, and I felt even more stupid if I could.

"Rogers," he said with a hint of humor.

I managed to react just before I looked even more stupid.

\- Have you been standing there for a long time?

He shrugged and shortened the distance between us.

"Just enough to see how you hit yourself and you proved I was right in what I have always said," he smiled even more before adding the latter, "you're stupid."

He looked so lovely when he smiled. He had stopped right next to the sofa, and that allowed me to see him completely. His shirt folded to the elbows and with the first button loose, gave him such a peaceful air. I noticed that her hair looked a little wet, it seemed that he had showered recently

"I'm curious to know why you give me the reason, Captain."

Look up at the sky to not connect with his eyes. "I was just analyzing something." - He made a growl, as if he was not happy with my explanation. - Anyway, what are you doing here?

"I asked JARVIS for you and he told me that you had been up here for more than an hour, I assumed you hadn't had dinner and I brought you something to have dinner together."

More than an hour, incredible. Time passed really quickly when you mentally tortured yourself. 

"You are very kind Tony." - I said sincerely, it felt good that he cared if I had eaten or not. 

"Well, we're going to eat, I'm really hungry." 

Without adding anything else Tony dropped down on the couch, near me, really very close to me, and placed the tray on top of our legs, so we both shared the weight. He had brought two cups of hot chocolate, which was no longer so hot and some very badly cut sandwiches.

“Did you prepare them?” I asked while biting one. 

"I'm a genius, geniuses don't need to know how to cook." 

The fact that he prepared them made me even more happy. Tony hated cooking so much, that he preferred to order food at home, or wait for someone else to decide to cook and share something, even if he was very hungry. I had known it for a long time and tried to cook whenever I could and leave it with stored food that only had to be heated in the microwave. 

"Umm Steve," after a while of talking about a tedious party he had to attend, when Tony finished eating, he laid his head on my shoulder. He was very adept at the physical demonstrations of love, and it was not the first time we were in that position watching the night sky— a while ago I saw that you were going to the kitchen and ... you returned.

I had to make an effort not to be alarmed much. Tony stretched a little and stuck more to the other's body.

“Did you want to tell me something?”

"It wasn't really important, and you were with Bucky, I didn't want to interrupt you."

"You could have joined us without problems," he said, and it seemed to me that he was somewhat upset. "We were just talking while helping him make cookies."

That bothered me a little. Tony didn't like cooking at all, if he had decided to help Bucky it was obvious that he want to spend time with Bucky.

"I thought you didn't like cooking." - I realized late that comment was full of resentment, and he noticed. Apparently he was feeling funny that I felt upset.

"I don't like it, but he was somewhat anxious. He has a date with Maria and was thinking give her a homemade-gift."

\- Maria? - I did not understand what he was saying, if Bucky had an date it meant ...

"You know, Maria Hill." He shrugged slightly. "He said he wanted to impress her. Apparently she didn't think he could really bake.”

I couldn't really believe what Tony was telling me, less than a second ago I was jealous because of Bucky.

"I didn't know they were dating."

"I found out today." He made a move with his hand." I saw him something anxious in the kitchen and ended up telling me everything. Apparently they have a few weeks talking and ... he decided to ask her out

"Oh," I just managed to babble. I was sad for something that was not real. I felt great weight escaping my body and now it was a thousand times lighter than air.

Out of nowhere I began to laugh, the situation itself seemed quite funny. After almost a minute in which I managed to control myself, Tony looked at me with great curiosity and wanted to know why I was laughing. And I decided to be fairly honest.

"I thought you and he were dating, or something like that."

I couldn't decipher his expression, I almost thought he was alarmed, but then he change to a broad smile.

"Of course I didn't cap, I'm single." He winked at me and then added, "and I think Barnes will do well tonight with Hill."

“How do you know?” I asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's a beautiful night today." He settled his hair with one hand and stared at me. "That always brings good luck."

His gaze was strange, as if he wanted to tell me something, and I wished it was the same as I wanted to say. I took a deep breath, he smiled at me as he tilted his head, as if he expected me to say something, and I knew I should ask him. Tony was too good for anyone to be interested in him, and if I missed this perfect opportunity, maybe someone else would take advantage of it.

"Tony," I cleared my throat a little, "when I went to the kitchen, I really wanted to ask you something," he said nothing, paying me full attention, his eyes shone in expectation, there was no turning back ... “Tony, do you want….”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if i have some grammaticals erros, i´m trying to know more english XD


End file.
